Skyler
Skyler is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Wingeria. Appearance Skyler has light-tone skin and short dark red hair. She wears steam-punk-style clothing; an off-white dress with gold buttons and a dark red tie held by a gold buckle, worn with a brown and black-stripped bodice held with a red belt with gold buckle. She also wears black shoes with dark red laces and brown soles. The outfit is completed with a classic-style black hat with a white ribbon, black cuffs with gold buckles, and gold glasses. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She lost to Sasha in the second round of the Mango division, but she earned enough votes to get 3rd place, along with Gremmie. Orders Papa's Wingeria *3 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) *6 Honey Mustard Strips (right) *3 Cheese Cubes (left) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Pumpernickel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Mushrooms *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn **Small Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *1st Cupcake: **Chocolate Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holiday) **Shaved Coconut **3 Chocolate Coins (3 Cherries on other holidays) *2nd Cupcake: **White Frosting (Sunglow Frosting on other holidays) **Mint Shavings (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) **Shamrock (Cloudberry on other holidays) **Cherry **Shamrock (Cloudberry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cotton Puffs *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Coconut Shavings *2 Cloudberries, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cloveroni (Radiatori in other holidays) *Beefy Bolognese *Lucky Dust (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *4 Prosciutto *5 Mushrooms *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Chai Tea Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cookie, Blondie, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John with Mint Cream (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Key Lime Drizzle (Carmel in other holidays) **Lucky Sevens (none in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Calypso Tofu Skewers (left) *6 Honey Mustard Hog Wings (right) *3 Cheese Cubes (left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese slices (left) *6 Sausage slices (left) *6 Prosciutto slices (right) *Light bake *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria * White Bread * Havarti Cheese * Ketchup * Sliced Salami * Sauteed Onions * Mushrooms * Regular * French Fries * Rico's Chili Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Time customer *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 58 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Donuteria: Time customer *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Time customer Unlockable menu items along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Coins. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Lucky Dust. Trivia *Her outfit revolves around Steam-punk style. *Her favorite food could be mushrooms, and her favorite condiment could be mustard as she orders them when they are available. Gallery Skyler.jpg skyler playing game machine.png|Skyler on a game machine skyler perfect order.png|Skyler's perfect order kenji and skyler.png|Skyler and Kenji pinch and skyler.png|Skyler and Pinch Skyler outside of wingeria.png Skyler's pleasedom.PNG|The cake batter is wrong! The cooking time is wrong! The frosting is wrong! This is all wrong! Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler.png|That's better! Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 3.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 4.png Skyler in Papa's Pastaria.png Go VGil.PNG Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.16.15.png|Skyler not happy at the Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.16.29.png|Skyler not happy with donuts she recieved Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.32.14.png|Skyler plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.53.00.png|Skyler radiating pure disappointment. Edna perfect.png Skylerperfect.png|Skyler gets some perfect wings again! Orders Skyler-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|Her order in Papa's Cupcakeria during St. Paddy's Day Fan Art Skyler art.png Skyler RoS.png|A Remants of Skystone version of Skyler. Skyler pony.png|Pony Skyler. ScooterGirl1500 did this. Skyler.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again. bandicam 2015-02-10 20-25-13-432.jpg BoredSkyler.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:S Characters